


Fix Ya

by pintoforever



Series: Fix Ya [1]
Category: Heroes (TV), Smokin' Aces (2006), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Darwin Tremor - Freeform, M/M, Pinto, Pintoisreal, Sylar - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintoforever/pseuds/pintoforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天，浴血的Darwin闯进了还是一个修表匠的Sylar的生活，从此，天翻地覆——当天使终成恶魔，只有一个人有可能修好他，让他完整如初。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

纽约，布鲁克林

 

Tick……tick……tick……

 

齿轮不停地转动，发出细微而稍有些不规律的声响。无需打开，他就知道这个表的里面已经坏了。

 

修表不能靠看，腐坏得最深的那个从来都不会显露于表面。

 

就像人一样。

 

他终于戴上了他那副层层叠叠的眼镜，看着环环相扣的齿轮，好像能看见整个世界运行的真理。他拿起一把精细的螺丝刀，很快地就打开了表盘。

 

果然是坏了。不过这个坏得有些特别。所有齿轮都很好地配合着，精细地运转着，然而结合在一起就变成了一个嘈杂而奇异的灾难。

 

这个工作完全没有挑战性。然而这个表很好地提出了异议。他感到有些好奇，于是翻过表盖。

 

五个大写字母赫然在目——

 

SYLAR

 

 

 

 

 

店门被一个人粗暴地推开，铃铛急促地震响。

 

Gabriel抬起头，层叠的镜片后的世界扭曲而诡异，他只能看清一抹模糊的金色和斑驳的红。

 

一股血腥味扑面而来，Gabriel立刻摘下眼镜扔到了桌上，站起身向店门望去。

 

那是一个人，一个全身被污血覆盖的男人。他看到的金色是他被血粘合成绺的、半长不长的金发。他看起来快要晕倒了，此刻正勉强趴在柜台上，扫下去了一个台灯和两个埃菲尔铁塔形状的座钟。

 

Gabriel定了定神，拿着一把尖长的起子走到了那人身旁。

 

布鲁克林的治安从上个世纪就不怎么样。就算用他的手指想也知道这个人就是个黑帮成员，一个参与械斗不幸受伤的倒霉蛋。

 

那此刻他之所以会进他的店大约就是为了避仇吧。Gabriel毫无收留他的欲望，只好请他滚出去了。

 

“Hi dude. Small world.”男人稍稍挣扎了一下，抬起眼来，正好对上Gabriel防备的目光。他的眼睛是纯粹的蓝，因为受伤而有些聚焦不清。蓝色的虹膜包裹着黑色的瞳孔，像是清晨覆盖着雾霭的海洋。

 

天啊。

 

他在心中不自觉地惊叹着，这就像是见到了一块比原子钟走得还准时的儿童手表。

 

也许并不那么准确。

 

总之，这令人惊叹。他从来都喜欢完美。

 

 

 

下一瞬，那双眼睛就倏然闭上，整个人也脱力地向下掉落。

 

Gabriel还未反应过来，就一把接住了他。那人在昏迷中轻轻地颤抖着，身上的血蹭了Gabriel一身。

 

 

 

 

想起刚才的惊鸿一瞥，Gabriel低头望去，看见他的睫毛也粘着血，正因为疼痛而微微抖颤。他的脸上是一团脏乱，污血混着黑色的粉末，然而这一切都没法掩饰他的……奇特。

 

嗯，他很奇特。Gabriel如此判断，完全没意识到一个刚刚火拼完的黑帮小弟完全不会有什么奇特存在，也完全忘记了自己之前把他请出去的初衷。

 

也罢。也许这并不是什么惹祸上身。

 

他的生活够无聊了，他应该为他自己增加一些变量，无论是一个奇特的叫SYLAR的表还是一个莫名其妙地出现的人。

 

他好像还完全不知道他的底细。他非常确定自己对于了解这个人的渴望，而这种渴望见鬼的完全没有逻辑。

 

 

 

 

 

再次看了一眼他抖颤的身子，无论怎样，Gabriel决定先暂且让逻辑去死。

 

 

 

 

虽然他看起来比Gabriel矮不了多少，但出乎意料地很轻。Gabriel可以轻松地把他抱到钟表店里间。放在床上后，他自己蜷缩成了一团，看起来像是一只被别人踢了好几脚的小金毛犬。

 

打量着浑身血污的人，Gabriel决定把他的衣服先扒下来，看看哪里受伤了再说。然而，刚刚碰到他的腰，他就被腰部的衣服下藏着的两把枪和一把匕首惊到了。

 

仔细一看，就连被血染得脏得要死的黑色衣服也看起来并不普通，面料看上去像是特制的。

 

这个人也许并没有那么简单。

 

然而他的确是无害的，看看他颤抖的样子就知道了。于是他暂且抛开了那些疑虑的想法，开始细心地剥衣服。

 

血都已经开始板结了，把整个衣服都浸染得硬邦邦的，最重要的是衣服还因此粘在了皮肤上。Gabriel试图用蛮力把衣服扯下来，结果因为那人痛苦的呻吟和剧烈的颤抖不得不作罢。

 

最后，他还是用剪刀把衣服剪成条慢慢揭下来的。幸好，那些血似乎大多都是别人的，不然他也许早在揭布条的时候就死了。

 

等到他的整个身子都赤裸地呈现在Gabriel的眼前后，他不禁倒吸了一口气——白皙的皮肤被血污、纹身和狰狞的伤口覆盖着，几乎看不出本来面貌。他的腹部有一个撕裂伤，好像是被一把钝了的匕首捅了进去。他的肩膀上甚至还有弹孔，正在慢慢流血——好在没有伤到动脉。

 

他也知道为什么他一进门就趴在柜台上了——他的小腿也被枪子打中了。这个弹孔旁翻起的血红的肉和周围白皙的皮肤一对比，看起来触目惊心。

 

Gabriel见状直接探了探他的鼻息——还有气。

 

他终于意识到，自己也许捡了此生绝无仅有的一个大麻烦。

 

 

 

 

把那个人收拾好之后已经是傍晚了，暮光照进小屋里，正好落在那个人的脸上、身上。

 

Gabriel从来没想过这个人收拾好之后居然会这么漂亮。他已经不再缩成一团，眼睫也不再细密地颤动。因为失血过多脸色显得很苍白，在暖色的暮光照耀下倒也并不是很突兀。他的身上穿的是Gabriel的衬衫和裤子——顺便一说，还有内裤。他的所有全是血腥味的衣服都被剪成小条扔到黑色塑料袋里了。

 

他的危险物品——两把枪和匕首，还有另外几个不知道干什么用的玩意——已经被扔到了另一个黑色塑料袋里。前面提到的塑料袋此时大约已经在垃圾车里了，而后者仍然好好地躺在五步之遥的上锁的抽屉里。

 

必要之时，Gabriel可以随时用尖头起子再一次让这个人身上开花——他并不愿意这么做，可选择权不在他。这个人看起来太危险了。

 

目光再一次落回他的身上。

 

不过，同时地，他也看上去太诱人了。

 

 

并不期望人能立刻醒来，Gabriel决定把他留在钟表屋里——他可绝无把他再抱回自己家的念头——就算真的很轻也还是算了。

 

出门，上锁，顺便带走尖头起子。Gabriel确定并无疏漏后，打道回府。

 

 

 

 

纽约，布鲁克林，Gabriel的公寓

 

……总觉得好像忘了什么。

 

Gabriel刷牙时漫不经心地想着。

 

哦，是那个昏迷的人。

 

他吐掉牙膏时终于想起。

 

也不知道一晚上怎么样了。或许已经死了呢……

 

一念至此，他的心脏蓦然揪了一下。

 

还是赶快去看看吧。

 

 

 

他以最快的速度出去买早餐，鬼使神差地多买了一份。

 

看他命那么大，也许现在已经醒了也说不定。好人做到底，他看不出不给他买早餐的理由。

 

也许是自欺欺人，无论如何，Gabriel已经拿着两份早餐到了钟表店门口。

 

毫无悬念地，他一眼就看到了大敞的门。快步走进，里面赫然是正在啃着一只鸡翅的人。

 

……

 

那个人看他进来，楞了一下，随后又继续开始啃鸡翅。只有蓝色的眼睛还好奇地黏在他的身上，上下打量着。

 

“……能解释一下吗？”

 

那个人终于把鸡翅从嘴里抽了出来，“呃，嗨？”

 

Gabriel见他没有暴力倾向，试探着向前走了一步：“……还记得我吗？”

 

“嗯。你救了我。I really appreciate that, man。哦，还有，这件衣服很棒，上面是你的味道吗？很好闻！我几乎都想和你来一炮了。”

 

出乎意料地，眼前的人突然开始喋喋不休，而且思维混乱，就像是一个……小疯子。

 

还有……来一炮？

 

“顺便说一句，我打开了你的门。它没坏，我用铁丝捅了捅它就开了。”话音戛然而止，他看见小疯子开始小心翼翼地看着他，终于发现可能是自己的眼睛瞪得有点大。

 

而后他突然想到了一个可怕的可能性。

 

“你有没有动我的抽屉？”

 

“呃……没有？我只是打开门出去买了点吃的，然后回来？就是这样？”

 

“……那你是从哪拿到钱的？”

 

他看起来更加的小心翼翼了，“呃，抽屉里？我很抱歉，我不是故意的……不过我没有动其他东西，我就是有点饿……”

 

……叹了口气，Gabriel决定暂时先不问他问题了，以免造成思维混乱。

 

“还饿吗？这里还有一份饭。”他没说“给你准备的”，可是即使这样，他对他的态度也太……过了。

 

正常一点的话难道不是看他醒了直接赶人吗？

 

 

将那个问题抛之脑后，Gabriel整理了一下思绪：“……所以，你叫什么？”

 

“嗯？”Darwin从食物中抬起头，嘴角还沾了一点残渣，看起来有些可笑。“Darwin，叫我Darwin就好，姓什么的不重要……你呢？”

 

“……”Gabriel天人交战了一会，决定告诉他自己的名字，“Gabriel，Gabriel……Sylar。”

 

姓也许真的不重要。所以用一只表上的五个字母当姓并没有什么不妥，不是吗？尤其是你需要捏造一个的时候。

 

“……Oh man，这名字真他妈的特别……Gabriel Sylar……Gabe……？那之后就叫你Gabe了啊……”

 

Darwin自顾自地小声嘟囔着，好像全部的注意力都放在了食物上。

 

Gabriel觉得有异议——之后是什么意思？

 

然而看着努力对付食物，显得出乎寻常地单纯又有点笨拙的小疯子，他还是什么也没有说。

 

就算是多看几天那双漂亮的蓝眼睛也是笔划算买卖，又何必过多计较呢。

 

 

 

看着小疯子吃饱喝足，Gabriel终于决定和他谈谈正事，比如说——

 

"……你是怎么受伤的？"

 

视线又落回Darwin之前的伤处，原本打着带血的绷带的小腿此刻居然十分正常地支撑着主人的重量，而主人几乎就像没事人一样——见鬼了，那明明在十个小时前还有一个严重的贯穿伤。

 

这不正常，Gabriel想，Darwin整个人都不正常。不过如果让他花点时间探究一下这个人，他倒也乐意之至。

 

——也许早在把他抱进钟表店里屋的时候，他就已经决定这么做了。

 

 

 

等到Gabriel从自己的思绪中脱离，他终于意识到Darwin已经沉默了很久。他微微转了转头，毫不意外地看到了那双专注地看着自己的蓝眼睛。

 

如果他没看错的话，Darwin是在试图编点什么出来——不用看也知道。随他吧，虽然他对他感兴趣，但也没蠢到不顾水深火热陷自己于险境的地步。

 

“Oh man, 这可真不是个好问题，你知道的。”Darwin笑了笑，露出一口整齐但是颜色并不怎么健康的牙。“但，你看，你可是个美人，我从来不拒绝美人——美人大多是婊子，可没人能拒绝他们。”

 

Darwin舔了舔嘴唇，落在Gabriel身上的眼神开始从单纯变得透着疯狂。

 

“其实也没什么，不过是一个街区外有几个motherfuckers，我把他们都送上了天堂。哦，不，傻逼都该下地狱，所以他们大约已经在地狱里了……也许吧，我也不知道，我本来还想着能在天堂里再见到他们呢。说到这些，”他撩开衬衫前襟，露出白色的绷带，“就是他们临死之前给我的礼物了，也许是感谢我结束了他们操蛋的一生呢？哈，That's the way of the world！”

 

说完，他意犹未尽地舔舔唇，然后蓝色的眼睛再一次看向了Gabriel。

 

“所以呢？你要怎么做？把我扔给条子？……嘿，”他伸出手在Gabriel眼前晃了晃，“你是吓坏了吗？”

 

“……不，”他抓住Darwin的手，在沉迷于皮肤的触感之前把它从眼前拽开，“我一点也没有。”只不过是有点惊讶罢了。猜到是一回事，听到又是另一回事。没想到眼前的这个小疯子真是个杀人犯。

 

不过，管它呢，这丝毫没有触碰到Gabriel的底线。有时候他觉得自己也许并不是个修表匠的儿子，因为他似乎有很多观点并不是很……迎合主流。此刻，就算知道几个街区外有人死了，他还是并不是很以此为意。

 

也许这是天性呢。喜爱冒险，喜爱……鲜血和杀戮。

 

“所以说，你要把我扔到局子里吗？”

 

他看到那双仍然闪烁着疯狂的蓝色眼睛，开始微笑了起来，他听到自己说：“不。不过，也许我会乐意把你扔到床上呢？”

 

他从不这么直接的，他甚至之前只交往过中规中矩的普通女性。不过这可是在一个疯子面前啊，即使稍稍显露一点不为人所知的东西，也没关系吧？

 

毕竟这年头，比他的内心还要疯狂的人，少见了。


	2. 第二章

 

 

“……”Darwin僵了一会，随后便咧出了一个不明意味的笑容：“Dude. 你可真是我见过的最不怕死的。”

Gabriel不以为然地继续慢慢朝Darwin逼近——对方现在几乎是个废人，就算再如何嚣张也掩盖不了这个事实。Gabriel从来信奉丛林法则，弱肉强食，而这个看起来异常火辣的小疯子就将成为他的猎物。

他会无比享受他在他的手下扭动、尖叫、挣扎、哭泣着祈求的样子。

他想看着他臣服在他身下。

阴茎开始抽痛，Gabriel不禁尖促地吸了一口气，迅速捉住手腕、按住了Darwin。Darwin也在同一刻开始剧烈挣扎，然而腹部的伤使他的反抗变得软而无力。

“操！操你的！放开我，你这婊子！”

“看来你也是会痛的，哈？”Gabriel对那些污言垢语毫无反应，反而直接把Darwin打横抱起，向里屋走去。

Darwin仍然不死心地挣扎着，咒骂着。他的腿在乱踹之时狠狠踢到了Gabriel的大腿，同时又碰到了自己的伤口。两个人同时倒吸一口冷气。

“操！你要做也行！让老子在上面！”

“不巧，我和你的观点正好相反。”Gabriel再也不打算磨蹭，直接大步走到里间，把人扔到床上——这还是他父亲的遗物，之所以钟表屋里会有一张堪称舒适的床就是出于父亲的癖好。如今它终于派上了用场——他还从未像现在这么感谢他的父亲呢。

Gabriel把第二根手指也捅进紧致的穴口，听到Darwin不知是因为伤口疼还是后面被捅倒吸了一口气，轻笑起来。Darwin又开始小声细细碎碎地咒骂了。Gabriel觉得厌烦，于是就倾身堵住了那张粉得极其淫荡的嘴。

“唔……！”Darwin的眼睛蓦然睁大，漂亮得不像人类的蓝色眼珠显露无遗。随后他又皱了皱眉，看起来居然有点不合常理地脆弱。

心中的叫嚣再也无法压制，那种埋藏在心脏最深处的渴望，随着心脏的一次次跳动愈演愈烈。他渴望着，渴望着立刻狠狠进入这个人，折磨他、伤害他、让他不堪地祈求。

这是属于野兽的本性。

Gabriel不禁立刻加快了手指的动作。得到的便是对方的牙齿狠狠地咬了一下他的嘴唇，血腥味在两人的嘴里弥漫开。礼尚往来，Gabriel也开始啃噬对方的唇瓣，直到粉色变成嫣红，几乎要滴出血来。

他终于把Darwin的小穴扩张得足够——这真不是个容易的活计，鉴于他的后穴简直紧窒得几乎能夹断他的手指。他抽出手指，同时听到了那声低沉而淫荡的喘息。

仍然堵着Darwin的嘴，感受着那属于另一个人的舌头在嘴里不安分的动作，Gabriel开始慢慢地将自己推进那仍然不住地收缩着的紧致小穴。推到一半，终于一鼓作气地瞬间插入。肉体撞出声音，Darwin弓起身子，眼睛因为巨大的快感和疼痛而茫然失焦地瞪大，尖叫被全数堵在了嘴里。他的双手攀在Gabriel的后背上，此刻已经泄愤般地抓出了几条血印。而它们也不过是情趣的附加品而已。

叹息地停了一会，感受着那比他曾经上过的任何女人都要好千万倍的紧窒的感觉，Gabriel感到自己的阴茎一阵胀痛，又大了一圈。

他终于放弃堵住Darwin的嘴，直起身抓住那紧绷着的腰部，开始大力操干——他几乎能遇见到那粉红的肠壁被自己操得快要滴血的样子——就像他已经变得嫣红而有点肿胀的嘴唇。操，他上下两个洞都是这么淫荡，这么漂亮。

“啊——Fuck……！你，他妈……就是个衣冠禽兽！”

Darwin剧烈地喘着气，全身覆盖上了一层潮红。金发被汗水黏成了绺，随着两人剧烈的运动来回摇荡着。那一点总是被频频顶到，巨大的快感像浪潮一样席卷全身。他的手被Gabriel压制着，只能被动地接受所有的顶弄，呻吟中多了几分不耐和几乎满溢的欲望。

仍然地，Gabriel对Darwin的咒骂充耳不闻。他只是用着所有的力气和注意力干着身下的人，把他折成一个赏心悦目的角度，让他对他敞开整个身体。咒骂声渐渐消失，呻吟和喘息开始占据上风。他开始用更快的速度操弄着那个该死的尤物，让他的内壁更敏感地绞弄着他，让他因为次次被狠狠顶到敏感点而大声惊喘呻吟。

他看着他茫然的被欲望浸染得更蓝的眼睛，感受着他的紧致和身体轻微的颤抖。

他几乎要溺毙在这种感觉里了。

纽约，布鲁克林

Gabriel缓缓转醒，感受到怀里传来的温度，立刻清醒了。

他的手正扣在另一个人的腰上，膝盖顶进他的膝窝，眼前是那人收拾好了显得异常漂亮的金发。

保持着勺子般紧密相扣的姿势很久，Gabriel感受着那那人略显急促的呼吸，覆盖着绷带的微微起伏的小腹，还有紧绷的腰部皮肤。他轻叹了一声，将自己的脸埋进那金发，闻着那奇妙而令人着迷的、属于一个突然闯进他的生命的人的气息。

……等等。

Gabriel从Darwin的小臂下面抽回自己的手，上面赫然是已经凝结了的、暗红褐色的血。

在他把两人交缠的腿分开后，他立刻把Darwin轻轻翻转过来，心情复杂地看着绷带上晕开的血迹。

“……怎么了？他妈的放开我，滚回床上。”Darwin果然被弄醒了。然而骂人的声音却有点虚浮，没有了往常铿锵有力的坚实。

“……你流血了。我去拿医药箱，重新包一下绷带。”

幸好血已经止住了。不然，他没法想象。

事实上，那个伤口很严重，要不是没有伤到内部脏器，他就要不顾Darwin的身份把他弄去医院了。

他们已经这样三天了。每天他抱着Darwin醒来，怀中的温暖总让他欲罢不能。Darwin白天总会出去，不知去干什么——即使三天前刚在几个街区外杀了人。

Gabriel早已在新闻上看到了这个消息。不过官方说法与Darwin的并不一样——“凶手已被缉拿归案”。他还顺路去那边看了看，警方的No Trespassing的封条已经贴上了。

房子居然还被烧焦了半边。

他确保自己不会被人怀疑后，在房子周围转了一圈。他并未看到任何血迹。被警方抹除了也并非不可能，但这个事实的确让整件事变得扑朔迷离。Darwin闯进他的店的时候正是早上，整个布鲁克林还笼罩在清晨的薄雾中。即使说没有人看到他，那他又是怎么带着这么重的伤走过几个街区，半死不活地趴到他的柜台上的？

……他并不想多想。也许Darwin就是在没人看见的情况下走过来的呢？他又有什么理由谎称自己是杀人犯呢？

无解。

他想，他也并不需要一个答案。Darwin出现，而后便是总会到来的消失。Gabriel的生命中从未出现过如此大的变量。这三天来，他时常想着这是否会是上帝的恩赐。然而上帝并不爱他，可能也并不爱Darwin。他们也许只是被上帝恰巧遗弃在一起的两个弃儿。

“You know, up here in heaven, it's beautiful.”

Darwin的眼睛盯着他，他甚至觉得天上那些层层叠叠的云上面有没有天堂也无所谓了。

他知道Darwin相信天堂，他几乎不知道该做何评论。Darwin有些时候出乎意料地单纯，这种致命的特征就像是毒药一样诱惑着他。他想看到那唇瓣吐出垢言、蓝色眼睛染上情欲。他知道那单纯后的污垢，然而他仍然不想停止弄脏他。

一个相信天堂的杀手，一个和杀手同床而眠的修表匠。

他都快要像个真正的疯子一样大笑着质问上帝——“你他妈脑子出了什么问题”了。

那些，蓝色的凝视和玫瑰一样在唇瓣上绽放的血，真的是他应得的吗？

他也许必须要搞清这个问题了，cause they'll always hunt him down。

看着坐在自己的桌子上荡着腿的Darwin，Gabriel不禁一阵烦闷，手上的动作慢了下来。

“Hey dude，我说，你为什么非要修表呢？”

抬起头，看了他一眼，无奈只能看到扭曲的图像。

“我的父亲。他是个修表匠。”

说完，他重新投入手头的工作。然而Darwin又突然开始粗哑地笑。全然不知自己是如何惹他发笑的，再者他的注意力也早已不在工作上，Gabriel只得摘下眼镜：“怎么了？”

Darwin的笑声戛然而止，神情蓦然变得严肃，由于丝毫不符合他的气质而显得有些格格不入。

Gabriel抬起了一端的眉毛。

“Oh man，你知道的，你其实没那么普通。”

低沉而柔软的声音蓦然响起。这种语气，这种口吻，好像和谁如出一辙。

……母亲。她是世上最爱他的人，他以为不会再有任何人像她一样，告诉他自己是特别的、优秀的、就算成为总统也并不是黄粱一梦。

“你很特殊，dude。你甚至可以取代那个操蛋的总统，接过他的位子！你为什么就不他妈的尝试一下呢？”

他专注地看着Darwin，奇异于他是怎么看出他的“特殊”的？难道是用他那总是闪烁着单纯和疯狂的蓝眼睛？

而他也很特殊，他和母亲……完全不同。母亲是望子成龙，而Darwin，他看起来是那么的确信，那么的……令人信服。

“Goddamn it，一想到你成为总统，我就觉得兴奋。你什么时候穿一次西服呢？你一定火辣到每个人都想立刻和你来一炮——”

Gabriel没让他继续说下去，而是直接站起，抓住眼前人的衣领，堵上了他的嘴。那两片甜美的唇瓣仍然轻微地开合着想要说点什么，然而所有的话音都在他吸吮舔咬着对方的舌头时被吞进了肚子里。

也许他并不能成为总统，不过此刻的生活好像并不是那么难以忍受。

也许明天该去挑一套西装了。


End file.
